carcityfandomcom-20200214-history
Behind The Rest
Behind The Rest '''is the fifth series of Chapter VI and contains two different versions (Point 1: '''Behind the' Base '& '''Point 2: '''Behind the Revival). Trivia & Discussions * The series name preceded the Never Rest series. * First appearance of Juke. * In the version one of Behind The Rest, The story will be focused on the situation inside the Ford Intl. Base including the prisoners, the most wanted and the ongoing negotiation. * In the version two of Behind The Rest, The story will be focused on Eco-S & Explorer's journey after their long disappearance. * Ranger reappears on this series continuing his storyline after The Advanced 3: Reflex series. * The mine explosion was mentioned in this series which Juke was accused as one of the suspects deciding to leave and hide his identity. * In this series, Fortuner & Ranger are the only two that knows the truth behind the mine explosion. Even though, Fortuner might be telling it at the right time. * It is confirmed that there will be a clan war after Sierra's call and response. * Flex' administration was behind for protecting Juke. * It is confirmed that Raptor was recreated by Explorer. * Going back to the final series of Chapter IV, Navara reminds that Raptor's soul was already taken out and there is no chance to recreated him again but not his body. * Fiest confirmed alive in this series which means that he survived with the spikes and Everest's avalanche. * Focux reappeared on this series after being absent since Never Rest 5: The Final Ford. * Everest & Land Cruiser makes a return on this series after being absent since Warrior: Rise of the Titan. Plot (Point 1: Behind the Base) The situation inside the base is currently under control but somehow it seems outta control. Synopsis (Point 1) Ranger was seen fighting to someone using his new crossbow weapon but he was still difficult to use it because he prefers melee weapons rather than ranged weapons. The one who he was facing for tells that he needs more improvement especially in terms of his agility and quickness. Ranger complains that he really not preferred to his weapon given but the unknown guy reminds him that sometimes he needs to relate his weapon to his name so that he can assure the part he was capable of. Ranger has no choice to pursue what he wants so initiates quickly to master his weapon as soon as he can. Before that scene happened, Ranger was sent to the jail after Ser Vanz surrendered him to make the negotiation status back to normal. He sat on the ground when Flex tells him that he had a good news on the following day until someone caught his attention by calling his name outside the prison. BT-50 shows up behind bars and asks why he was arrested because he knows that he already did this before. Ranger explains that the blue guy he saw on that day betrays him just because of the negotiation. Hilux & Tundra shows up beside BT-50's prison and they are both surprised that Ranger still ends up in prison. Also, they introduce the most wanted prisoner beside him. Ranger says that he doesn't even care about it and reminds them also that both of them will be here forever. Hilux smiles upon him before they sat on their bed. In the evening, Ranger was lying on his bed until he heard some strange noise beside him. When searching for that noise, He saw a small hole in the wall thinking that the one they are talking to is starting to disturb him. The one behind those hole reveals Juke looking upon him and whispering that everyone needs justice. Ranger favors for not disturbing him but Juke reacts that he needs to understand the gravity of what's happening in this life now. "You may be the öutcome but did you even think why they are doing this to you?" ''Juke asks Ranger relating to his disturbance in the Ford Intl. Base. Ranger reminds Juke that he didn't understand what was really happened in his life especially if he is protecting the most important thing in this world against Navara. Juke doubted that he knew Navara because Navara destroys his life after accusing that he was one of the suspects who destroys the mine of T. Warrior. Ranger surprised after witnessing the truth behind T.Warrior and realizing that Navara used him to fight against them. Juke wants to be his partner for rebellion against Navara because he knows that Ranger still has his sights on him. Ranger accepts and introduces himself after. On the following day, Ranger woke up when someone calling his name. Flex shows up outside the bars and tells that he has a great news for him as he said before. "''I can let you free but in one condition, Join us again and tell us more about Navara." ''Flex says to Ranger. Ranger seems quite curious because he knew that he doesn't even care about the Doomsdeath but he decided to accept it rather than to stay here and do nothing while Navara is planning back again. Before Flex escorts Ranger to his office, Hilux shows up behind bars and tells that it seems unfair that he was letting Ranger free just because he was a Ford member while BT-50 complains that there should be a legal process about this because Ranger was already proven as a suspect in the skyway. Flex smiles upon them and explains that he let Ranger free because yesterday he was proven not guilty and Navara is guilty. Ranger interferes with their conversation and tells that sometimes they should know the difference between the right and the wrong thing. When they leave, Sierra saw starting his plan for the invasion. He calls his father and tells that they need to prepare for a war because he already had all the information about the base. "''Hold on son, We're coming." '' Sierra's father replied before ending the call. In the control room, Edge was assigned to be the in charge of all the security, especially in prison. When he was reviewing the security cameras, He noticed that Juke had a conversation with Ranger yesterday and he witnessed that Juke reveals to Ranger about his secrets. Edge quickly ran to warned Ranger what he witnessed. At that moment, Edge coincidentally met Ranger when he was being escorted by Flex. He asks a favor to Flex for leaving them for a while. Edge starts to ask questions about what did Juke tells him and reminds that it's just for privacy. "''So you are involved in Juke's situation? Ranger asks Edge relating to Juke's secrets. Edge admits that they are protecting Juke because they know he was an innocent after knowing about Navara. Ranger discussed that Juke reveals that Navara caused the mine explosion wherein he was there at that moment, Some of the workers caught him hiding behind those destroyed areas accusing that he was the suspect. He also explains that the reason why Navara destroys T. Warrior's mine is that because he wants to use him against them and also to capture the amuelette which they already took the half of it. Flex shows up behind and heard all what are they talking about. Edge explains that he just want to make sure about the privacy when Flex says that they will talk about this later. Ranger wants some deep clarification about trusting Juke because if someone knows about this that will make sure that the government policies in this base were unrighteous. "''Don't worry that discussion is already waiting for you once you complete your training," ''Flex says to Ranger. At Flex' office, Flex introduces the tactical crossbow to Ranger and proceeds immediately to the training room. The scene before which was now realizing that the one who fights against Ranger reveals to be Flex as he teaches him to master his new range weapon. In the end, Armageddon saw at the gate requesting a meeting with Flex for some updates regarding their negotiation while Edge goes back to the control room wherein he saw that the security camera record to Juke before is now corrupted. Plot (Point 2: Behind the Revival) After a long disappearance, the two odds are back to make a surprising thing that needs to be done while they are still having enough time. Synopsis (Point 2) Raptor woke up after a successful recreation of Explorer. He realizes that he can't even remember anything and asks where he was. Explorer tells him that he has nothing to bother about the place. Before that happened (During The Desolation), Explorer still forcing Eco-S to help Raptor but on that time Raptor was already executed by Navara. He blames Eco-S for being a coward and doing nothing to save him. Eco-S tells that they need to do this or otherwise both of them will die in Navara's hands. Explorer refuses all of his threats wherein he rushed in and hide behind every tree until he reaches the spot where Navara drops Raptor's corpse. (''This scene was happening after Navara shows Raptor's body to Ranger) Explorer quickly grabs Raptor's arm and drag him safely without taking any interruption. Eco-S decides to follows Explorer and help him to lift Raptor away from the danger zone. On the following day, Eco-S admits to Explorer that he was afraid to meet and face Navara again after what he been suffered that leads to his suicidal decision just to save Ranger. Explorer thinks that his decision might be worth nevertheless that it can affect to himself. They proceed on how they will return Raptor's life back because they know that they are one of the reasons of his death. Day by day, They are experimenting some kind of stuff and things until one night they decided to proceed with the final execution process. Explorer drains his energy for donation to Raptor's soul just like he did to Eco-S before. The recreation was done during the clash of the pickups in the Ford Intl. Base wherein they are both exhausted and waiting for the result of their recreation experiment. Back in the present, The long wait is over, Eco-S can't believe that they made it successfully although Explorer did the most of it and he thinks that he helps him a lot. Explorer welcomes Raptor back and introduces themselves. The scene in the beginning which was now realizing that Raptor confirmed alive. Explorer says that he was "Raptor Vanquisher of Ford" ''and he died in Navara's hand. Raptor realizes his surname and asks that if he still had a family. "''C'mon out, We have something to do for you, Raptor," Explorer says to Raptor. Raptor starts his training and realizing that he still has a magnetic energy in his hands. Explorer introduces him that fists will be his arsenal weapon although it's not really a weapon his fists already had multiple upgrades including reversible impacts. With that realization, Raptor remembers the day when he was proclaimed as a new leader in Ford Intl. Base wherein Flex recreates his weapon relying upon his hands. Eco-S thinks that this training would be a better way to bring back his memories and now Raptor was still training under Explorer. At Ford Intl Base, a returning Focux was having a conversation with Armageddon at the gate telling that he cannot access without permission of Flex. Armageddon desperately telling that they already talk about this rules and he had no rights for disallowing him to enter. "Rules are rules, Kinda quite simple but don't worry Flex is already coming for ya," Focux says to Armageddon. Fiest saw behind Armageddon in the distance. He doubts that they possibly starting the betrayal plan for Flex. A strange noise heard beside him so he searches predicting that Armageddon had some allies behind. He hides when he caught someone climbing on the trees along with the unknown guy. "This is gonna be bad," ''Fiest says to himself. In the end, Everest & Land Cruiser was traveling back to Ford Intl. Base to gather some resources for their another journey. Everest realizes that it's good to be back after facing some challenges around just like what they did before when facing ASX' souls and causing Fortuner false plan. Land Cruiser still thinking that Fortuner was still able to escape with that falling because he was well-known as a great one in their team. Until Everest discovers that there is a beaten person in the distance and they possibly know who it was. Deaths ''(None) Promotional Material Posters BTR1.jpg|Behind The Rest: Point 1 Poster BTR2.jpg|Behind The Rest: Point 2 Poster